A Hard Day's Night
by Anita
Summary: Foreman, Chase, and Cameron watch a bad, emotional, sappy medical show.


A Hard Day's Night

It had been a long day, but things had finally started winding down. Foreman made his way to the nurses' station, signing out for the day; clinic duty was over. Cuddy gave him a smile, and he returned the favour before turning away and letting his shoulders drop. What he needed right now was to go home and get some rest.

As he walked off, he heard the sound of a television from one of the exam rooms. _House is probably slacking off again._ Foreman mused.

To his surprise, he didn't hear House's voice, or even Wilson's. He heard Chase and Cameron laughing.

_What in the world are they doing?_ He put his hand on the doorknob. For a moment, he wondered if he was making a big mistake by choosing to open the door, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

He found the two of them seated on the exam table, staring intently at the portable television they had most probably stolen from House's office.

"What are you guys doing in here? Don't you have work to –"

"Shh!" Cameron cut him off as the blonde woman on the screen (who was wearing nothing but a towel) prattled on to one of her friends angrily.

"What are you guys watching?" Foreman asked, curious as to what would have such a great hold on Chase and Cameron's attention.

"It's another one of those popular medical dramas. Cameron sucked me into it." Chase explained.

_Medical drama? Oh brother, this looks more like a soap opera…_

"Will you two be quiet? I'm trying to watch here!" Cameron snapped. It was scary how much she reminded Foreman of House when he was watching his General Hospital episodes.

_Ah well, I'm here; I might as well go along for the ride and see what all the fuss is about. _Foreman took a seat next to Chase and returned his attention to the blonde girl on the screen.

"Who's she?" Foreman leaned over and asked Chase, making sure not to disturb Cameron who was seemingly engrossed.

"That's Izzie. She's the hot blonde model. Right now she's mad at the other interns for –"

"Wait, wait, she's an intern **and** a model?" Foreman asked, incredulously.

"Oh, no, she only modelled to pay her tuition fees." Chase explained.

"Yeah, with all that spare time med school leaves you with." Foreman rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, she's mad at the other interns for letting her ex, Alex, who's also an intern, live in their house." Chase continued, ignoring Foreman's comments.

"They all live together?"

"Yeah."

"**And** work together?"

"Yup."

"Oh god. I can't imagine the kind of hell I would have to go through if I lived with the two of you!" Foreman scoffed.

Cameron pouted. "I think it's sweet. They all live together and share their problems, it's such a good support system!"

"Of course **you** would. Cameron, it's a TV show. In real life, they would have been at each other's throats ages ago." Foreman smirked watching Cameron's face fall slightly. _When is this woman going to stop being so naïve?_

Foreman returned his attention to the screen as the scene changed. Sure enough, all of the people who had been living in the one big house were now wearing lab coats and in a hospital. _This is just ridiculous!_

Before Foreman had a chance to complain again, his attention was brought back to the screen where he saw an older man wrap the young Asian intern in a hug and proceed to…grab her ass.

"What the hell? Who is **that**?" Foreman sputtered out.

"I don't know." Cameron admitted.

"He reminds me of House." Chase commented, eliciting a chuckle from Foreman and a glare from Cameron.

"Even House wouldn't get away with grabbing an intern in the middle of the hospital! This is insane!" Foreman complained.

"Well, he **is** a highly certified and respected cardiologist. Hmm, maybe I went into the wrong specialization." Chase joked.

"Will you two shut up?" Cameron growled.

"Cameron, this show isn't even medically accurate half of the time. Why in the world do you keep watching it?" Foreman questioned.

"Foreman, she's a girl. It's not about the medicine, it's about the 'dreamy' boys and the romantic drama."

"**Or**, I watch it because it's a good show. The writing's really good and –"

"There is nothing good about this show! All everyone does is complain and gossip in the middle of the hospital." Foreman countered as a few of the doctors on-screen started bickering. "It's not realistic in the least. If you want gossip and complaints, just spend a few minutes at the nurses' station."

"You're just jealous because your life isn't as glamorous as theirs." Cameron pointed out smugly.

_She has got to be kidding! _Foreman thought to himself in exasperation.

Chase leaned over to Foreman. "She gets really passionate about this show. You're better off just letting her believe it's as great as she thinks it is."

"I can't believe you, Chase. How did you let her suck you into this?"

Chase shrugged. "It's not actually that bad after a couple of episodes. Besides, these are some pretty hot women!" And Chase turned his interest back to the show.

_I just don't understand it. What about this show is even remotely entertaining? The moment I think these two are actually sane and intelligent, they throw something new in my face to prove that they are beyond redemption._

"This is absurd, I'm leaving –" Foreman stood up from his seat, unsurprised that no one was even listening to him. He headed for the door, but stopped in his tracks when he glimpsed at the screen.

The blonde supermodel intern was lying in bed, naked, as her male intern friend slept next to her.

"Wait, what? They slept together?"

"Oh my god, this is so insane!" Cameron cheered. "It's been three seasons, and these two have never really shown any interest in each other, and then, all of sudden…wow!" She kept her eyes glued to the screen, completely spellbound by the unfolding events.

"I saw it coming…" Chase claimed.

"Aren't they friends?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah, so?" Chase asked in confusion.

"And isn't he **married**?" Foreman added.

"I think it's romantic! They were meant to be together." Cameron sighed.

"Except, he's **married**. How romantic is that?"

"C'mon Foreman, you have to admit, it was a good plot twist." Chase prodded.

Foreman raised an eyebrow at Chase. "You liked it too? Gimme a break, Chase. It's completely unrealistic. Everyone in this so-called hospital is sleeping with each other and –. Oh great, that's why you guys like this show so much, isn't it?" Foreman couldn't stifle his laughter.

"Shut up, Foreman." Chase and Cameron replied in unison.

Suddenly the door swung open and House barged in, swiftly pulling his portable TV away from Cameron.

"How many times have I told you that daddy's toys are off limits?" House snarled.

He took a look at the screen. "Grey's Anatomy? At least if you're going to steal my TV, watch something good." House smirked.

"**I** was just leaving. That crap is not worth my time." Foreman turned away, allowing the sound of Cameron and House arguing to drift on behind him. He made his way back to the office and got ready to head home. It had been a long day, and he had let his crazy co-workers make it even longer.

_That is the last time I open any exam room doors…_

But as Foreman walked out the doors of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, he could not help wondering what would become of the blonde supermodel intern and her friends at Seattle Grace Hospital.

* * *

This was written for the Foreman Fest challenge on Livejournal. Cameron's character is loosely based on me, so don't think I tried to make her annoying or something like that, I just like to watch my tv shows. ;) Oh, and I based this on one actual episode from Grey's, so it's nice and authentic. I like Grey's so all bashing is in pure fun. It's also why I made Foreman enjoy it just a smidge in the end :) I hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me what you thought!


End file.
